


Heav(enl)y Hands

by zinniapetals



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the wrapping paper was a small box that caused Roxas’s heart to speed up. He’s seen plenty of these before in movies and TV shows. He could feel his throat tightened with some sort of emotion as he looked up towards Axel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heav(enl)y Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KH 2015 Secret Santa! I don't even know how I got to them being engaged, I originally had them trying to get with each other but shit happens you know? Merry Christmas ~

“Roxas!” Sora bellowed as he entered the house, gifts in one hand and mistletoe in the other. “Roxas? Look what I brought.”

Roxas sighed softly from the kitchen, taking out the pie from the oven and setting it on the counter. Sora was the last one to arrive but he sure acted like he was the only one in the house.

“Okay just bring it in and leave in under the tree,” Roxas yelled back, turning around and bumping into Axel. “Ow, move your butt. Didn’t I tell you that you were useless in the kitchen?”

“What? If it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t even have Christmas dinner this year,” Axel scoffed, removing his apron that said kiss the chef. “By the way, you’re not supposed to just leave the glass on the granite like that, it might break.”

Axel grabbed a mitt and lifted the pie up to slide a cutting board under it. He turned to smugly grin at Roxas who wasn’t even paying attention to him.

“Amateurs,” Axel jeered, whining when Roxas threw a hand towel at his head. “Hey go make sure Sora doesn’t mess with our tower of presents. Also, grab your gift from underneath my bed. I forgot to take it out this morning.”

“Gotcha boss,” Roxas said, exiting their kitchen and towards the living room where he bumped into Sora.

“Roxas! Kiss me!” Sora held mistletoe above both their heads and leaned forward to give him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Dude, no way,” Roxas laughed as he pushed Sora away. “Why would you even bring that here? That’s just weird.”

“You have no Christmas spirit Roxas,” Sora whined, dropping the subject as well as his presents by Roxas’s feet and walked towards Kairi and Riku. “By the way Roxas, did Axel-“

“Roxas! Do you need help?” Xion interrupted, glaring at Sora. “I thought I heard Axel telling you to get something from your room?”

“Yeah, can you stack these up for me?” Roxas asked, picking up the gift bags and handed it to his friend. “Also if you can, I think Axel is ready to hand out the food so he could use some help.”

“Did he kick you out of the kitchen?” She asked smirking at Roxas’s pout as she grabbed the bags. “You know how anal he is when it comes to cooking.”

“No. I willing left,” he haughtily answered, huffing as Axel yelled out yes. He thanked Xion for helping out and continued to walk towards his room where Axel said he left his gift under the bed. 

Roxas bent down and reached under the bed, feeling blankets and paper under there but no present. He sighed heavily and fully went under the bed, reaching out and noticing how dusty under their bed was but still not present. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight, the light illuminating the surrounding showed no box or anything that resembled a present. What the hell. Roxas’s felt a kick to his leg and he crawled backwards from underneath the bed.

“Did you find it?” Axel asked, one hand on his hip and the other reaching out to help Roxas up.

“Nope,” Roxas answered, grabbing Axel’s hand to lift himself up and dusted dirt off of his knees. “You sure it was under the bed?”

Roxas turned off his phone’s flashlight, and felt Axel nudged him again.

“What-“ He stopped himself as he saw a tiny red wrapped present that Axel had in his hand. “You had it all this time?”

“No. I just saw it right now on the dresser,” Axel said, shrugging nonchalantly and nudged Roxas with the present again. “Take it.”

“Okay, I’ll open it with everyone else,” Roxas stated, grabbing the present and headed for the door but Axel caught him by his wrist. “What now?”

“Open it here,” Axel quietly said, pulling Roxas to the bed and going to close the door. “Please? For me?”

“It’s nothing embarrassing is it?” Roxas warily asked, cautious of the tiny present now.

“Oh yeah, it’s a super lacy g-string,” Axel answered, nodding grandiosely. “Just opened the freaking gift Roxas.”

“Fine fine,” Roxas relented, slitting the paper with his nails and slowly unwrapping the tiny gift. Underneath the wrapping paper was a small box that caused Roxas’s heart to speed up. He’s seen plenty of these before in movies and TV shows. He could feel his throat tightened with some sort of emotion as he looked up towards Axel. 

“What’s this?” Roxas’s asked, unsure of what emotion to display on his face, but tears were threatening to build up. His hands felt shaky and he felt lightheaded. “Axel?”

“It’s a ring,” Axel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, it was but still. 

“Like a ring ring or,” Roxas trailed off, opening the box that revealed a nice black band, shiny and new. He gingerly took the ring out of the box, delicately placing it between his thumb and forefinger.

“It’s just a ring Rox,” Axel sighed, grabbing the ring from Roxas’s careful hold. “It means whatever you want it to mean. It could be a promise ring, a engagement ring, hell it could even mean a friendship ring if you wanna go that far.”

“No, definitely not a friendship ring,” Roxas swiftly said. He watched as Axel rolled the ring between his fingers, his fingertips leaving smudge marks on the glossy black surface, ruining the polished look. “Put it on me.”

“Seriously?” Axel asked, snorting as he reached for Roxas’s hand but the younger retracted it.

“Well never mind then!” Roxas huffed trying to cross his arms but Axel prevented him from doing so. “Let me go. You ruined the mood you jerk.”

“I’m sorry,” Axel whined pulling Roxas’s hands to his face so he could litter kisses on the blonde’s palms. “I was kidding, of course I’m going to put it on. Do you forgive me?”

“Just hurry up and put it on,” Roxas demanded, wiggling his left hand for Axel to put the ring on. “Did you get one for yourself?”

Axel hummed in agreement as he wrapped his hand around Roxas’s wrist to steady the younger male’s shaking hand. Roxas was watching as Axel inserted his finger into the ring, disappointed that it wasn’t the ring finger that was decorated with the black band.

“My middle finger?” He asked, cringing internally at the petulant tone his voice carried. 

“Yeah that way every time you flick me off, I can see that you still love me,” Axel explained, chuckling as Roxas grabbed the pillow closest to him and threw it. The taller male grabbed Roxas’s hand again and kissed the finger that the ring adorned, lips slowly forming into a genuine smile. “What finger did you expect me to put it on?”

“You’re not funny,” Roxas grumbled, leaning forward to push Axel of the bed. 

“I love you,” Axel said, pulling down Roxas the lay with him. “I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Roxas. I trust you with all my heart. I can’t even remember the days where I didn’t know you. I don’t even want to think of my life if we were to break up. You know that I love you right? I don’t care about your bad days where you can’t get out of bed. I don’t care about your fits of indifference where nothing affects you. I promise to stay by you and help you when you need me. I promise to give you space when needed, to attend to you when you’re lonely. I just want to be able to spend my life with you Roxas. Well, if you’ll have me.”

“God, who knew that you could be so smooth?” Roxas asked, one hand covering his face. “You know I’m not easy Axel. How many times have I almost ruined our relationship?”

“I never gave up did I?” Axel asked, rubbing his hand on Roxas’s arm. 

“You know I can’t make decisions all willy nilly,” Roxas mumbled, the giddy feeling from earlier being slowly replaced by an icy feeling. “I’m not-“

“Look Roxas, we’ve been together forever. We were friends long before we started dating. I’m not giving up on you and I don’t need your answer now,” Axel said, pressing a kiss on Roxas’s temple. “I just want to let you know where I stand with my feelings.”

“Axel,” Roxas started, sighing loudly and getting up. “I love you, I really do. So why wouldn’t I say yes?”

“I understand, I told you that you don’t have to answer now.”

“Axel I said yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Roxas agreed, nodding his head, allowing Axel to pull him into a tight hug and chuckled as Axel began to pepper kisses all over his face. “Gross, you’re gonna make my face all red.”

“Your face is already red,” Axel said but stopping nevertheless. 

“Yeah yeah,” Roxas mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Axel’s lips. “Come on, let’s go back to the living room. I’m sure everyone wants to know what took us so long.”

Axel got off the bed first and pressed one more kiss against Roxas’s lip, lips split into a huge grin before he opened the door to let Roxas get out first.

As they exited their room and went to the living room, all their friends stopped chatting at once with knowing looks on their faces as they saw Roxas. 

“What’d he say?” Namine asked, breaking the silence, looking towards Axel for the answer.

“Sadly he said that it was a friendship ring- Ow Roxas, really?” Axel rubbed his stomach and Roxas walked past him and rolled his eyes.

“You’re so obnoxious. Of course I said yes,” Roxas announced, wincing as Sora attacked him and began to poke him in the stomach.

“Stop acting so aloof Roxas, you know you’re ecstatic,” Sora said, only stopping to poke him when Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re really glad for you Roxas,” she said. “I told him the black was better by the way, so if you like the ring its thanks to me.”

“Yeah right,” Riku scoffed, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen where the food waited. “She told him to get you a diamond band but I was pretty sure you’d throw an ugly fit if you received that.”

“Don’t listen to him Roxas,” Axel shouted, pulling his boyfriend –no wait, fiancé- away from the crowd. “I picked it out with you in my mind.”

Roxas laughed and said nothing, enjoying the radiant atmosphere that now surrounded everyone. He entered the kitchen and began to hand out plates that Xion prepared. She gave him a sly smile and he wondered if she knew all along that this was going to happen. 

As he helped hand out the plates, no one mentioned that he had a wide grin on his face. No one mentioned that when he handed out cups, it was with his left hand. No one mentioned that as he listened to other people talk, he twisted the ring on his finger with a gentle smile on his face.

Axel sat next to him when it was time to start opening presents and gave his hand a tight squeeze. His large hands radiated warmth and Roxas, who was never sure of the decisions he made, was positive that this was one he wouldn’t regret.


End file.
